


Stiles is late for O-Chem

by AceLotti



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is late for O-Chem and Derek isn't too keen on baby duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is late for O-Chem

**Author's Note:**

> based on [DRABBLE](http://ashabadash.tumblr.com/post/44125277946/derek-just-watch-aaron-for-five-minutes-geez) that I did on my [TUMBLR](http://ashabadash.tumblr.com/)

“Derek just watch Oliver for five minutes, geez! He’s a baby not a bomb,” Stiles said, handing Derek the infant. 

“He doesn’t like me,” Derek grumbled. “He gets all stiff and makes this face…”

“He’s your kid of course he likes you.” Stiles said, adjusting his backpack. “And he does that cause you do the same thing,” Derek scowled and Stiles pointed as if Derek proved his point right there. “See!”

“Stiles…can’t he go with you?” Derek asked anxiously. 

“You want me to take him to my first day of college? Dude, not happening,” Stiles said. He bent down to Oliver's height and made a face at him. “As much as I’m sure you’d love O Chem, Papa Stiles can’t bring you, I’m sorry buddy,” Baby Oli giggled at Stiles. “Now you be a good boy for your daddy, okay? Cause he’s never been on baby duty all by himself before, and you guys need some serious bro time.”

“Stiles…”

“I have to go, I’m late,” Stiles kissed Oliver's forehead and then kissed Derek quickly. “Bye! Love you both, don’t break anything Derek!” And Stiles was running out the door. Derek looked between the closed door and Oliver who squirming was in his arms, talking in baby babble and grabbing Derek’s face.

“This is going to be a long day isn’t it?” Derek asked his son. The baby responded by spitting up on his shirt.


End file.
